falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Granoor Tribune: National Parties Encroach on Entian Politics
A political revolution has occurred in Entian politics. The recent creation of the Democratic Unionist Party broke the barrier between local, state, and federal politics. Multiple parties from Corrintrin have subsequently moved into Entloland, gobbling up state parties as they move in. The Socialist Party, a minor party of little importance in Entian politics, has announced that, after brief negotiations, a merger shall occur between the Socialist Party of Entloland and the federal Democratic Unionist Party. This is expected to make little difference in the political landscape. However, it does show the extent to which many parties are willing to go to make themselves accessible in every state. The Popular Republican Movement has gained access on the State ballots as well. Unlike the Democrats, the Republicans have not merged with an existing party. A significant portion of the Party's likely voterbase is expected to consist of members of the Peoples Temple - followers of famed Christian Preacher and Government Official Rev. Jim Jones, who is from Entloland's sister State, the Grand Duchy of Farrulli. Rev. Jim Jones' congregants, who tend to be left-of-center voters, will likely play a hand on the political positions of the local Party, which will likely attempt to appear as a more moderate alternative to the DUP. Like many state Imperial Party affiliates before it, the Imperial Party of Entloland has announced a merge with the United People of Falleentium, the State Arm of the United Falleen Imperial Democrats, which runs at the federal level. Though the Imperial Party has, for generations, been a powerhouse in State politics, the Entloland-based group has the smallest proportion of legislative seats in the entire Empire. Even so, its growth in the recent election could, especially with the acquisition of UFID funds, be a sign of change. Unsurprisingly, the Entish Conservative Party, the stomping ground of Herman Van Rompuy, has announced a merger with the Coalition of Conservative Unionists. The collapse of the Brokenshire Administration, and the CCU's vehement Unionist tendencies, have damaged the prestige of the ECP, which has been known to maintain close relationships with the federal group. This has further drawn the ire of the Statist faction of the ECP (now the CCU of Entloland), led my Grand Ducal Parliament MP Antonin Scalia. According to Scalia, the merger of the two Parties has confirmed the worst fears of many moderates in the Party, that the, "Moderate, yet Conservative members of this State shall never be free from the thousand year reign of the Van Rompuy Gang. Then we were presented with the dumpster fire that was the Brokenshire Administration, and now Verwoerd. This man spends more time trying to consolidate his power than actually representing people. He's never had our State in his mind, only his legacy. I fear that we will never recover from this disaster. Authentic Conservatism is being, at this moment, strangled by radicals. We can expect to lose another handful of seats to "King" Simon the First and his unholy alliance of foreign colluders and secessionists." Category:The Imperial Constitution